


ocean breezes & city skylines | sahyo

by twinklinghirai



Series: falling in love with your best friend is a dangerous game to play [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklinghirai/pseuds/twinklinghirai
Summary: people always say “never fall in love with your best friend because it will ruin everything” but will it?
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: falling in love with your best friend is a dangerous game to play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614316
Kudos: 61





	ocean breezes & city skylines | sahyo

it wasn’t always like this. jihyo being in love with sana, of course. they’d been friends for over a decade and sana knows jihyo better than jihyo knows herself. it’s a dangerous game to play, being in love with your childhood best friend. but jihyo has tried to desperately make the love go away, has tried to desperately make the way her heart nearly gives out when sana laughs go away - that obnoxious laugh that she’s so used to, but she fails miserably every time. 

she doesn’t want to ruin the friendship, doesn’t want to lose sana. one of the only constants in her life for a little over a decade. she’s sure she’d crumble and collapse if she were to ever lose sana, under any circumstance. in all of that, buried deep in her heart, she still holds onto the tiny sliver of hope that maybe, just _maybe_ sana loves her back just has hard. maybe it’s delusion or maybe it’s the way she’s caught sana looking at her like she holds all the answers to the world’s problem in her eyes - jihyo doesn’t know and she doesn’t allow herself to live in that delusion for long, as a way to protect her heart while she’s simultaneously breaking it. she’d rather tell herself that sana doesn’t and won’t love her back in that way in order to not to get her hopes up.

she continues typing her philosophy essay, look of boredom plastered across her face and all. she can’t bring herself to even pretend like she cares about the subject. but this is her final paper and she cares about this one, but typing this essay is painful. and as soon as she lets out a loud, annoyed sigh, there’s a knock on her apartment door. mentally thanking whoever’s on the other side for giving her a much needed distraction.

so she gets up from her spot on the couch. “who is it?” she chirps.

“the light of your life, the best person alive!” says the person on the other side. jihyo instantly knowing who the voice belongs to. it makes her heart flutter and so she opens the door, happily.

coming face to face with a makeup-free sana who has her blonde hair up in a messy bun. clad in nothing but an oversized hoodie and a pair of pajama shorts. and that’s when jihyo swears she’s never seen someone so painstakingly beautiful. of course she’s seen this sana several times throughout their friendship, but her heart and her eyes have never really been able to fully get used to it - feeling she probably never will.

she rolls her eyes playfully as she moves aside. a box of pizza in the japanese woman’s hands and is that a bottle of wine peeking out of her purse?

“wine and pizza?” jihyo chuckles. sana pushes through the entrance with a pep in her step. she’s been here countless times, knows where everything is, so she makes herself comfortable.

“yes, hyo. wine and pizza. i’m tired of exams. and i know you’re tired, because by the looks of it,” sana looks jihyo directly in her makeup-free face, examining her with her eyebrows knitted together. “you are too. those eye bags are gucci and chanel, of course, but eye bags nonetheless.”

jihyo sputters. “you’re insufferable.”

sana shrugs as she heads off to get two glasses for their wine. box of pizza sitting on the coffee table in the living room.

so jihyo sits. closing her laptop and moving it aside. sana first, philosophy final second. 

“you know,” sana announces as she walks over from the kitchen. “i haven’t seen you in what? two weeks? who cares, it’s been too long to handle either way.” 

there it is. that tiny sliver of hope that maybe sana does love her back making its way to the surface. jihyo tries not to linger on it for too long because this could also be the delusion talking. and sana has a way with words, a natural flirt, even though she doesn’t recognize what she’s doing more than half the time. but sana misses her and she misses sana (much more than she’d like to admit).

“yeah, it’s been a while. finals are taking over our lives.”

sana rolls her eyes then sends an annoyed look her way - all with a mouthful of pizza making her cheeks blow up cutely. 

“what?! what did i say?” jihyo questions after swallowing her sip of wine, confusion apparent in her features.

“you don’t miss your best friend, your soulmate, the light of your life, after not seeing her for two weeks?” sana retorts, grumpy look on her face and all. 

soulmate, best friend, light of her life all being correct in jihyo’s mind. her heart aching at the thought of sana _actually_ being upset that she didn’t say she missed her back right away.

“of course i missed you, satang.” 

-

and before jihyo knows it, final exams are over. overflowing with happiness to finally have this burden of the semester over with. even happier when she remembers her and sana are going to have their ‘we-survived-the-semester’ dinner in a couple hours. it’s a tradition they picked up once they got to college and it’s one of jihyo’s favorite things in the world. of course doing anything with sana is her favorite thing in the world.

her phone rings, sana’s name flashing across the screen. earning a grin from jihyo.

“mhm?” she mumbles. and she knows she’s about to get one of two things: either sana loudly going on about how she answered the phone with something that’s not a hello or loudly going on about her exam.

“hyo, seriously, i cannot take this anymore. this chemistry exam will be the death of me. i don’t know what’s going on. i can’t find it in me to keep studying. this textbook haunts me in my sleep. my eyes will start bleeding any second now if i keep reading my notes. this practice test on my bed is making fun of me,” she sighs. “and my head hurts.”

she was right, so she chuckles. noting that sana’s a nut, simply put. “breathe, satang.”

sana does just that on the other side of the phone. jihyo hears multiple inhales and exhales and she chuckles again. she likes that sana feels comfortable enough with her that she calls her up just vent her frustrations. one of her favorite things about their friendship is how open they can be with each other. never a place of judgement, no matter how dramatic sana can be.

“better?” jihyo questions.

sana giggles. “yes! can we stay in for dinner this time? i’ll come to yours with,” a pause on the other end. the blonde contemplating on what she wants for dinner. it’s her turn to pick this semester anyway, jihyo notes. “pad thai, yes?”

jihyo nods while humming in response. “perfect. i got the wine this time. good luck on the exam, satang, see you in a few.”

the blonde thanks her, throwing out an ‘i love you, hyo’ just before hanging up. those words having an even bigger impact on jihyo then sana will ever know, then jihyo will ever allow her to know. she blushes at the statement, mentally kicking herself at how pathetic she feels for blushing at something sana says so frequently, especially over the phone. she wants to be mad at sana for being so oblivious to the affect she has on her. but she can’t blame her, ever. sana can do no wrong in her eyes.

and there sana is, standing at jihyo’s front door a couple hours later. in all her blonde japanese glory. baseball cap resting cutely on her head. no makeup, clad in a simple white crop top, gray sweater, and jeans. a sight to see, really. and jihyo thinks sana was probably a goddess in her past life.

“i did terribly,” sana spits, pushing past jihyo and into the living room. “of course i did. god, chemistry can kiss my ass.” 

jihyo’s heart aches as she watches her defeated best friend - sitting in her living room with the cutest pout on her lips, eyebrows knitted together with her chopsticks holding a mouthful of the pad thai in front of her.

“it’s not much of a celebration of the end of the semester if you’re going to sit here and pout like that, you know?” 

sana sighs loudly before stuffing the noodles in her mouth and chewing angrily. face screwed up in frustration.

“i’m sure you did fine. you’re too dramatic for your own good. you always do well and you always try your best.” jihyo says genuinely, resting her hand on sana’s cold one.

sana grins then her face turns serious. “did you just call me dramatic?”

jihyo gives her an ‘are you serious?’ look and playfully swats sana’s thigh.

“that’s all you got out of that?! this is why i don’t do nice things!”

and sana laughs. her obnoxious laugh that jihyo loves so much. it’s like music to her ears, pulling at her heartstrings.

“babyyyyyy!” sana drags the word out, earning a playful eye roll from jihyo. “no, i appreciate you! you know that! i’m just frustrated, sorry. let’s enjoy instead, what’s done is done. thank you.” 

the blonde girl leans over and pecks jihyo’s cheek. something that jihyo should be used to coming from her best friend, but she unfortunately isn’t. the feeling of her lips on her skin leaves a tingling sensation she can’t control while her cheeks are left with a tint of pink spreading across them. and she hates herself for being so visibly weak for her best friend.

“let’s go on vacation.” sana announces suddenly, catching jihyo by surprise.

she stares at sana. “hm?”

“let’s go on vacation. we need it,” she looks over at jihyo who still has confusion written all over her face. “we have four weeks off, come on! you’ve been going on and on about a vacation for god knows how long, and the idea just popped into my head and it sounds kind of perfect.”

jihyo’s head is spinning. she’s not the spontaneous type, a clear difference between her and sana. destination? flights? hotels? her mind is racing, but her mouth has clear control of the situation as she says:

“okay.” 

sana’s eyes go wide. “okay?” 

and so then and there jihyo decides to be spontaneous for once. she deserves it. the semester is over and the love of her life wants to go on vacation with her. spontaneity can bring bring on amazing memories.

“yeah. okay. where to?” 

“i don’t know, hyo! i didn’t think that far ahead! i didn’t think you would say yes!” sana gets up pacing the room like the nut she is.

jihyo laughs and sana looks at her like she’s crazy. “you mentioned singapore a few months back, let’s go there.” the blonde states as she stops pacing.

so jihyo simply nods. “okay. the food is going to get cold, sana, sit back down.”

“you’re being spontaneous, hyo, should i be scared?”

jihyo shrugs. realizing that she’s never done anything unplanned. she likes planning and she likes having a schedule, it brings her comfort to having everything set in stone. it leaves no room for mistakes. not this time, though. she wants to be crazy and spontaneous. do something adventurous without worrying too much. it’s sana and her against the world.

“okay, then. singapore it is.”

they finish their meal as sana goes on and on about the hotels she’s heard about and what there is to do once they arrive. once jihyo’s living room is cleaned up after their meal, sana immediately goes on jihyo’s laptop and goes to work on getting flights and reserving a hotel room, first and foremost.

“so, we’re doing this?” sana asks, still semi-shocked at jihyo’s attitude.

“yes! why is it so hard to believe?” 

sana shakes her head. “you’re not usually like this, that’s why. definitely not complaining. our flight is in two days. it’s going to be fun!” 

jihyo nods and smiles as she looks over at an overly excited sana. smile beaming and eyes bright with joy. she likes seeing sana happy, especially if it’s because of her. her smile lights up the whole room and jihyo’s willing to do absolutely anything to never let that smile die down.

-

the two days fly by and before jihyo knows it she’s boarding her five A.M flight, being dragged by sana who is so awake at five A.M. that jihyo is shocked at how much energy the girl has. 

“you can sleep now, sleepyhead.” sana rolls her eyes playfully, holding jihyo’s hand as they finally get comfortable in their seats, just waiting for the plane to take off.

jihyo chuckles, resting her head back. and next thing she knows, they’re landing in singapore and getting off the plane. 

it’s humid. the sun is beaming down on them aggressively as they walk out of the airport with their luggage behind them. and the cab they get into? scorching hot. jihyo swears her skin will fry off if she stays in there any longer, but to her luck, they arrive at their hotel pretty quickly. 

sana starts running into the cool hotel with jihyo following close behind.

“that cab was horrible!” they say simultaneously, making each other laugh.

they check into the hotel room and it’s like sana can’t unlock the room door fast enough. jihyo rushes in, not even bothering to look around too much when she spots the A.C. and turns it up to the coldest it can go.

“and you say i’m dramatic!” sana laughs, seeing jihyo sit straight in front of it.

she turns to her and frowns. “sana, i’ve never been that hot in my life! i was burning up!” 

“what do you mean? you’re that hot everyday, silly.” the blonde girl replies with a wink.

jihyo blushes. she knows she shouldn’t let sana’s flirtatious comments get a rise out of her, she’s known that for years. the japanese girl is a natural flirt. but jihyo can’t help it. comments like that do have an affect on her, one greater than she likes to admit to her own damn self (because being in love with your best friend is a dangerous game to play).

sana unpacks immediately and jihyo really wants to know where she’s getting all this energy from. 

“no way you’re that tired, hyo.” 

jihyo hums in response as she just lays in bed watching sana do the unpacking. “but i am, though. i stayed up until three packing.”

“whose fault is that?” sana raises an eyebrow. “nobody told you to pack so last minute.”

“oh, be quiet. i had stuff to do.”

sana rolls her eyes. “yeah? like what?” 

silence.

“exactly.” 

jihyo laughs, rolling over to look away from sana. it’s simple moments like this that jihyo really cherishes with her best friend. they bicker, playfully of course,  
but jihyo wouldn’t have it any other way.

“let’s go down to the beach.” sana asks, getting on top of jihyo’s bed and beginning to jump on it excitedly.

“where did you get all this energy from?” jihyo questions as she sits up and hops off her bed to not be in the way of sana’s storm.

sana laughs. “i don’t know. let’s go?” 

jihyo nods. she can’t stay in bed all day. it’s noon anyway.

so they get ready to go to the beach. jihyo putting on a yellow bikini and sana a pink one. she’s seen sana in a bikini before, plenty of times, but like everything else that sana does that makes her heart skip a beat, this time she realizes that she’ll never get used to seeing how great her body is. sculptured by god himself and he _definitely_ took his time. and this confirms it for jihyo, sana was absolutely a goddess in her past life. 

and so she allows herself a few seconds to stare at sana. she’s a masterpiece that deserves more than just one look or a quick glance.

“let’s go,” sana says, holding her hand out. “do you have everything?” 

jihyo nods and takes sana’s hand. she notes how perfectly their hands fit together, like she always does when sana wants to hold her hand. it’s like two puzzle pieces finally coming together.

they make their way onto the sandy beach happily, finding a spot where the sun isn’t too harsh since they mentioned they wanted to tan.

-

laying on the sand at the beach is amazing, but the girl laying beside her is even better.

so sana loses it, completely. seeing her best friend laid out on the beach, surrounded by the pretty sand, the sun making her beautiful, unblemished skin glisten. sana’s sure that yellow bikini was made with jihyo in mind because not only does it fit her like a glove, the yellow color makes her beautiful sun-kissed skin pop even more. if she stares any longer, she’s positive she’ll cry at the sight. her chest feels tight and she has to force herself to look away before her best friend notices. 

now she’s stuck overthinking while laying beside jihyo, instead of fully enjoying the moment. she feels stuck, like she’s standing in quicksand that will pull her down mercilessly any minute. she needs to tell her. she needs to tell jihyo how she feels before the quicksand swallows her whole. this feeling has been bubbling inside of her for years and she’s filled to the brim now. she doesn’t know how much longer she can hold it in before she spills.

“satang?” jihyo calls out.

sana looks up at her best friend, being pulled away from her thoughts. she didn’t even notice jihyo stood up and is now holding a hand out for her to take.

“let’s get in the water!” the korean girl grins happily.

so sana complies, like she always does with anything jihyo wants because no way she’d do anything to not see that smile on her jihyo’s face.

the water is a dream. it’s warm and inviting and feels great every time it hits their legs, but at some point the pair resorted to simply sitting at the shore - just letting the soft, warm waves blanket their legs as they talk about everything under the sun. literally. 

they spend all day at the beach. basking under the hot sun, the dream-like waves hitting their skin, drinking multi-colored cocktails with the cute, little, cliché umbrellas in them. even joining in on a few rounds of beach volleyball going on not too far from them.

and the japanese girl doesn’t recall another moment in her life where she’s felt pure happiness and bliss like she currently does. she feels like she’s floating. it’s heaven on earth. she wishes this vacation would never come to an end.

-

their trip is just that. pure happiness. pure bliss. nothing short of amazing, magical even. but like all things in life, the trip came to an end. it’s their last night in singapore. where both girls swear they fell in love with each other over and over with each waking day. the sun rose in the morning and so did their love for each other, never setting like the sun. only lighting up once the moon would shine.

they decided to spend their last day at the aquarium and at gift shops for the first part and then made their way down to the beach to spend their last few hours there, before they headed off to dinner. stuffing themselves with the famous chili crab they specifically waited until the last day to eat so they could savor the moment. 

but now they’re back at their hotel. no complaints from either party of course. anything they do together is the most amazing thing. 

jihyo gets in the shower first. washing away all the sand she has in the crevices of her body. the cool water calling her down. and once she’s done she simply dresses in an oversized t-shirt. sana immediately getting in the shower once jihyo is done. she takes longer. her and jihyo know that so she didn’t complain when her best friend said she would go first.

while sana takes her sweet time in the shower, jihyo goes out on the balcony of their hotel room. the cool nighttime breeze hitting her skin perfectly. she notes how beautiful the singaporean skyline looks from their hotel. she starts thinking about the magical week they’ve had. wishing it was never ending. she doesn’t want to go back to the reality of going to work and back to her apartment. that routine has become boring. spontaneity is definitely the spice of life. 

her thoughts trail off to how grateful she is for sana and her adventurous spirit. if it wasn’t for her they wouldn’t have been here. so jihyo is thankful beyond words.

and that’s when she realizes she can no longer keep bottling up her feelings for her best friend. she’s like a balloon with too much air inside. when it gets too much air, it’ll pop. if jihyo keeps holding it all in before she knows it, she’ll explode just like the balloon. she can’t take it anymore.

“jihyo?” she hears from inside the hotel room.

she smiles sweetly, peeking her head out from the balcony. “over here.”

sana smiles and rushes over to join her best friend at the balcony so they can enjoy beautiful singapore together.

“it’s beautiful out here.” sana breathes.

jihyo nods. “breathtaking. i love it here.”

then there’s silence. a comfortable silence as jihyo attempts to get her thoughts in order. but sana realizes the korean girl is overthinking and she can’t let it slide.

“you okay?” sana asks sweetly as they both stand looking out into the city, leaning on the railing.

jihyo sighs. it’s now or never, right?

“sana,” jihyo says barely above a whisper. “i can tell you anything you, right? nothing would ever make you hate me or make what we have any different?” her voice shaking with nerves.

and upon hearing those words, the japanese girl shakes her head quickly and takes jihyo’s hands into hers. making sure jihyo knows she could never hate her.

“never, ever. i could never hate you, no matter what. you know i’ll always be there for you, hyo. if you tell me we need to hide a body, i’d be on google maps looking for the nearest dump or body of water.” it’s her attempt at trying to lighten the mood that somehow, simultaneously jihyo is grateful for, calms her down and makes her fall for her impossibly harder. 

jihyo stays quiet for a moment. she’s scared. she’s never been as open and as exposed as she’s about to be. it scares her. no, it _terrifies_ her. it’s her best friend of a decade she’s about to come clean to and it hurts. she’s scared and it hurts. falling in love with your best friend is a dangerous game to play. she’s never experienced anything like this. and with sana caressing her hands with her thumbs in an attempt to soothe her, jihyo bursts - 

“i’m in love with you, sana. in a non-bestfriend kind of way. and i have been for a while now.”

it’s out. her feelings are out in the open. she’s never felt more exposed. it’s like she reached into her chest and is personally handing sana her heart.

there’s silence on sana’s end and the caressing stops. jihyo doesn’t dare move away. her chest tightening as the seconds go by. it’s painful and she’s hyper aware of everything now. sana’s hands are shaking, her own hands are sweating, and it’s like her and sana are the only human beings alive. it’s like the city stopped moving, stopped functioning around them as soon as those words spilled out from jihyo’s mouth.

and jihyo doesn’t have time process anything. sana’s lips are on hers. it’s happening. her body freezes but sana is persistent and doesn’t pull away until jihyo finally, _finally_ comes alive after the shock and kisses her back. their lips moving in sync beautifully. there’s urgency and it gets sana’s point across. the kiss speaks volumes and says everything sana wasn’t able to say.

but eventually they come up for air, out of necessity, not want.

sana giggles when their foreheads rest together.

“i’m in love with you too.”


End file.
